Surprise
by arilovexo
Summary: After receiving the most romantic and perfect Christmas gift from Ross, Laura decides to get him a birthday present. After spending days trying to figure it out, she eventually comes up with the perfect gift, one that only he could have and nobody else. Ross/Laura


_This is an old story. Like a year old._

_It's all good though, I wanted to post it finally, cuz I found it. _

_So, hidden story number twelve? I lost count. I think it's eleven. I have so many of these stories, it's not even funny. Haha. _

_By that I mean that I have a lot of "hidden stories" that I haven't posted yet._

_It's really cheesy and cute. _

_Anyways, enjoy. I don't own anything. _

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she last saw him.<p>

Sure, it was the holidays and he was with his family and she was with hers.

But still, it didn't make missing him feel any less like she was seriously missing him.

It was Christmas Eve, her family had come over to celebrate and though she was smiling and happy the whole time, exchanging presents with them in front of the bright lit up Christmas tree, sitting beside her sister, she still felt like something was missing. Something like a part of her was missing.

Her father handed her a present, a smile on his face and she took it from him, just as he winked at her. She looked at him confused, until she saw the card and pulled it out, immediately recognizing the messy boyish handwriting. Pulling the card out of the envelope, she read the words.

_Sup Laura,_ (she had to roll her eyes at that one, but the smile on her face showed that it wasn't because she was snobby)

_Merry Christmas. I know we agreed not to give each other gifts but, I couldn't really help it. You're you and you're special to me and don't tell Raini or Calum but you're pretty much the only one I bought a gift for. Unless you count my secret Santa… who was Calum, but let's not think about that. Anyway, I just wanted to give you something, something you can… remember me by since I'll be going on tour around the world next year and we still don't know if we're going to get another season and all. I just don't want you to forget me. That's actually what I'm afraid of, you forgetting me. How girly is that? Does that make me a girl? Or a normal teenage boy. I don't know, right now, because you're eighteen and I'm still seventeen, I feel like a ten year old with a crush on my super hot babysitter. Yeah, that was lame. I should cross that out, but I won't. You can use it for blackmail later (but I'm hoping you don't)._

_So, anyway, have an amazing holiday season with your family. Tell Vanessa I said hi and enjoy._

_Merry Christmas, Ketchup._

_Love, Mustard._

_PS - Rocky is totally giving me shit right now._

She laughed out loud at the note, blushing when some of her family members looked at her and she then decided to open the gift. The first thing she pulled out was a small box. Opening it, she found a necklace, with a small gold heart in the middle of it. Flipping to over, she saw etched on to it, _There's no way I can make it without you_. She felt tears come to her eyes as her thumb ran over it and she smiled.

After she lifted the box to put it on the ground so that she could put the necklace on, she found it was still heavy. Curious, she moved the tissue paper away and picked up a small picture album. The front of it said, _Raura Memories_ and she smiled as she slowly opened it to find pictures that either she, Rydel, Raini, Calum, Ross, Stormie, her mother, or really anyone that was either on set or around them had taken. The note on the inside cover said, _I can't forget about all the fun times we've had, and I'm hoping you can't either. Here's to turning eighteen and moving on with our awesome kickass lives_. She laughed out loud again and then started going through the book, remembering when she'd taken the pictures, where she was, who had taken the pictures and who she'd been with. There were little captions on the bottom written, once again, in Ross' messy handwriting that should have belonged to a boy in grade one (she totally wasn't judging) that reminded her of all the good times they had together.

When she got to the end, there was a message written on the inside cover.

_Our story isn't over yet, it's only just begun._

And that was it.

And it was her most favorite gift she'd ever gotten. Hugging it to her chest, she gently picked up the gold necklace and walked over to Vanessa.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" She asked her and she smiled knowingly.

"Sure," Laura handed her the necklace and after a few minutes, Vanessa got the clasp to work and it fell against Laura's chest. Shining, beautiful and perfect. Laura lifted the charm and smiled. "Best Christmas ever?" She asked and Laura turned to her a smile on her face.

"Best Christmas ever," She confirmed.

* * *

><p>There was about an hour or so time difference in between California and Colorado. She figured Ross was probably exhausted from all the usual family holiday activities he always talked about, but she really just wanted to hear his voice, just to feel like he was there, even if he wasn't.<p>

So, ignoring that it was almost two in the morning by him, she picked up her phone and called him, pressing the phone against her ear and almost chickening out after two rings.

"Hey, Ketchup," She heard a sleepy voice answer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She told him after a few moments of silence. "I um, I just wanted to thank you for your gifts. They were very thoughtful and the best gifts I've ever gotten."

"Yeah?" He asked her and she heard the sound of rustling and wondered if he had rolled over on his stomach or something. "Well, I'm glad you like them."

"No, really though," She said, feeling a rush of warmth spread throughout her body, "I just… they're amazing Ross and I can't thank you enough. Even if I told you no gifts."

He laughed, "and you really thought I was going to listen to you? When have I ever listened to you?" He had a point there. He was, if anything, the worst listener on earth when it came to her and not doing things for her. Like carry her bags from the car to airport security whenever they had a plane to catch or not helping her with her homework, little things like that. If it benefited her and she didn't want him to do anything, he just went ahead and did it anyways. It made her happy knowing there was someone there for her no matter what.

"You are so stubborn," She said and then they both laughed. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her red painted toe nails, her eyes going to the charm that was dangling from her neck. "I miss you, Ross." She said after a few moments of silence, "A lot." She bit her bottom lip, waiting for his answer as it was once again, silent.

"I miss you too," He finally said, "you have no idea how much."

She looked down again, blushing. "Then why don't you tell me?" Wow, that was a bold move, even for her.

"Refrigerator size," He answered and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Times infinity."

This boy definitely had a way with making her heart melt, because that was for sure one way to go with it.

"I guess I miss you that much too," She teased and he laughed. "When do you come back?"

"The day before my birthday," He answered.

"Then you'll finally catch up with me in age you youngster."

She could practically see him rolling his eyes, "thank you old timey grandma."

She stuck her tongue out and then upon realizing he couldn't see her, burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I just stuck my tongue out and then remembered that you couldn't see it so it just made that funnier."

He laughed, "you are definitely something, Ketchup."

She smiled, "you too, Mustard."

He yawned then and she lay down on her bed, "ah, sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"No? You barely get enough sleep as it is, go to sleep." She whispered as she got under the covers and got comfortable, feeling a yawn coming on herself.

"I also barely get to talk to you as it is, so I'd choose talking to you over sleep anytime, anyway."

"That's really sweet," She said and took the picture album he gave her, putting it on her beside table, she smiled at the cover and then turned out her light. "How about if I lay with you, sort of, and we can close our eyes and try to go to sleep together?"

"I'd really like that, if we were together in person." He added, "but I guess over the phone isn't so bad either."

She lay down on her side, her phone pressed to her ear as she closed her eyes and started to breathe more evenly. "Goodnight, Ross."

She didn't know it, but he was smiling on the other end, "goodnight Laura."

And with that, it was silent, both of them able to hear each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep a smile present on both their faces.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to get him! If I knew shopping for Ross Lynch was going to be this difficult, I probably wouldn't have decided to do it," Laura groaned, throwing what she had in her hand to the side. Then, she felt bad for destroying the store's property or whatever, so she quickly fixed it back up again. She looked at her sister, "what should I do?"<p>

"Well, last I remembered, he did technically tell you not to buy him anything."

"Yeah, I did that too and he got me an amazing photo album and a beautiful necklace." She threw her hand in the air and looked away. "His birthday is in three days, he's coming back in two and I just want to get him something, special, you know? Something he'll have forever."

Vanessa smiled at her, "let me guess, you want to get him something unforgettable because you two have some weird thing going on and don't want to admit your feelings for each other quite yet."

Laura's eyes widened, "what? Noooo." She waved her off, "that's not it at all, it's just that he's just this amazing, cute, adorable boy with blonde hair that falls in his vision sometimes and it's honestly the cutest and most hottest thing and-" She stopped speaking as she realized she did exactly what her sister was trying to imply. "Okay, fine, I have feelings for him, you happy?"

Vanessa grinned, "ecstatic."

Laura rolled her eyes, then looked down to pick up a shirt, "I just want my gift to be perfect."

"Well, give him something that's special, you know? Something that's… special to you both." Vanessa suggested and with that Laura's eyes lit up.

She knew exactly what she was going to give him.

* * *

><p>Ross yawned as he walked to the front door of his house. It was only about five in the afternoon, but the plane back to California had completely wiped him out. He put the key into the key hole and then opened the door. He walked up the stairs and then to his bedroom, putting his suitcase down in front of his bed, he lay down on top of it and put his phone beside him on the bedside table.<p>

He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when two things happened: his phone went off and his brother walked into the room.

"Hey, Ross, someone left this for you," Ryland said, throwing the purple, lavender scented card on his chest. He picked it up and looked it at, recognizing the girly, yet still messy handwriting. He smiled, knowing who it was that had given it to him immediately.

His phone went off again and he picked it up to see a text from Laura.

_Get anything in the mail yet?_

He tilted his head and then pulled the card out of the envelope and opened it, to his surprise a _condom_ of all things fell out of it. But before he got ahead of himself and freaked out about it, he decided to read the note first.

_To my amazingly handsome friend Ross,_

_I just wanted to tell you that you're amazing, totally handsome (dreamy even-haha, remember that one time on set when I called you dreamy?) and just an all around sweetheart. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this world and I just wanted you to know that you're very special to me and that I never want to lose you. I have all those memories you gave me, but I realized, I haven't given you one at all, and I think it's time I do that._

_Since you're finally going to be legal, at midnight, I think it's time we start the next chapter of our epic fairy tale. Call me lame and girly if you want, but I really think what we have going is a real and legit fairytale. Maybe not with all of those princesses or Prince Charming and those mythical creatures, but in a way it's our own and we made it that way. Even if we didn't know it ourselves. But you know, someone had to figure it out sometime right?_

_I thought over a million different ideas for the perfect gift and I finally came up with it. I won't tell you what it is, yet, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out._

_So, let's do it. Let's start the next chapter of our fairytale together. I'll be your princess, if you'll be my Prince Charming._

_Love, Laura (aka Mustard)_

He smiled, he couldn't help it. Picking up the condom, he flipped it over in his hand, between his fingers for a few moments, before he picked up his phone. He typed out a message, pretty fast might he add and then sent it. Locking the phone, he fell back onto his bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he was so excited for his birthday the next day he couldn't sleep anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I'll be your Prince Charming, princess.<em>

Laura smiled at the message she received and then flipped her phone closed just as her sister walked into the room, where Laura was sitting watching tv.

"Why so happy?" Vanessa asked her.

"Ross is back in town." She answered, smiling over at her. "He's back in the same city as me and I'm just so happy about it."

"You're not going to tell me what you got Ross for his birthday, are you?"

Laura thought about it, but then decided against it. "Nope."

"Just promise me one thing," Vanessa told her and she nodded, "just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

She knew she wasn't going to get hurt, but she smiled at the concern her sister felt for her. "I won't." And with that, she reached over, giving her sister a hug. "Thanks."

Vanessa smiled, "anytime."

* * *

><p>It was finally the day he'd been waiting for since he hit puberty.<p>

He was eighteen. He was finally legal.

His day had gone on pretty normally. Since his show was on holiday break, he hadn't had to go into work to shoot or rehearse, so he was able to sleep in a bit. The only thing was his band was leaving for Pennsylvania the day after his birthday for a show in Hershey to celebrate New Year's. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew, being the lead singer and all, that he couldn't bail on it.

His mother made him breakfast and his family had a sort of brunch and had surprised him with his friends from the projects he had worked on. Everyone was there, everyone except for one person. The one person he wanted to see more than anybody else.

And not because of what she had put in his birthday card, but because he had genuinely missed her.

The doorbell rang and since he was in the middle of a conversation with Grace about his love for music, he was unable to get it.

"Hey," He heard and turned to see Rocky had gave him a nod in his direction. "Someone's here to see you," He stepped away and then he saw her. Their eyes locked and it was like a freaking cheesy romantic comedy. He excused himself from Grace who just smiled at him and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey, birthday boy," She greeted him with a tight hug. He tightened it and then they broke it as they realized they were in front of a bunch of people.

"Hey," He said quietly, "I didn't think you were going to come."

"You really thought I was going to miss this?" She asked him and he shook his head, realizing how dumb it had sounded. She smiled and then put her hands on his arms, leaning up so that she could whisper in his ear, she spoke, "you and I have some special Mustard and Ketchup time scheduled later so don't make any plans with anyone else." She then lowered herself and bit her lip as Ross just looked at her sideways, just as his mother approached them and asked Laura if she was hungry.

She nodded, telling Stormie that she'd love some food and then followed her out of the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Hey," Ross looked up to see Calum was walking towards him, hoping he hid the fact that he'd been staring at Laura's ass. Calum, on the other hand, just looked at him, very amused. "Something on your mind?"

"What? No. Just… super happy," He smiled at Calum and then he walked passed him, "ready to play some pool? I gotta kick your ass someday and since it's my birthday, I'm thinking today's that day."

"Dude, you lost a couple weeks ago when we played on set, there's no way you're going to win."

"It's my birthday, I believe the birthday gods are with me today." Ross answered and Calum raised an eyebrow.

"That's not even a real thing."

Ross shook his head, bringing his finger up to his lips, "shh, it is now."

Calum just rolled his eyes and followed him outside, but not before Ross caught Laura's eye. She winked at him and then resumed her conversation with Grace and Rydel.

Yeah, it was official. Laura was going to drive him crazy all day long, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>It had been a long few hours. After about two in the afternoon, everyone had started leaving, wishing Ross a happy birthday and being sure to give him whatever gift they brought him. He had thanked him and gave him all hugs as they left, anxious to just be alone with Laura. He could only hope he didn't come off as rude as he said goodbye to everyone.<p>

Eventually everyone had left; everyone except for Laura, who had stayed behind to help Stormie clean up. He walked into the kitchen where she was putting away plastic cups, throwing them into the huge trash bag she had in her hand, when he put his hand on her wrist and shook his head, stopping her.

"What?"

"You still owe me some alone time," Ross reminded her.

"I have to help clean up," She responded, "it would be rude not to."

He shook his head again, "it's my birthday so I get the day off, and since you're technically my guest here, you get the day off too. Everyone else can clean up, that's why my parents had so many children anyways."

Laura rolled her eyes, "you see, I'd have something smartass to say to that, but because it's your birthday, I'll be nice and I'll choose to be quiet."

He smiled, "thank you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, bringing her into a hug, so quickly she had dropped the bag of trash. Nonetheless, she hugged him back.

He then noticed that it was pretty quiet.

"Hey uh, speaking of everyone, where are they?"

She grinned, "they're not here."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them, before she let one hand trail down his chest, "you don't think I wouldn't plan alone time for us did you? I spoke to your parents about just spending time with you here and they were all for it. They even found a movie to take everyone to so that we could have a couple of hours to ourselves."

She was officially the most amazing person he'd ever met in his life.

She suddenly fisted his shirt in her hands and stood on her tippy toes. Her lips ghosted over his and she felt him start to breathe heavier, "what are you waiting for?" She whispered and that was the moment they were both waiting for.

Ross' hands immediately went to her waist and he pushed her against the counter, his lips pressing against hers, simultaneously, kissing her fiercely as she moaned against his lips, loving the feeling of him against her. She kissed him back, deeper, beginning the fight for dominance as they continued to make out in the middle of the kitchen. He lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Her head moved to the side so that he could kiss her neck easier, her hair officially a mess of curls on her head.

HIs hands went from her waist to her ass and he pushed her to the edge of the counter, pressing her center against his and she moaned at the feeling of him against her.

"Ross," She said and he lifted his head to look at her, she softly kissed him, "take me to your room." She smiled against his lips and then kissed him again as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and to his room, somehow managing not to break the kiss they were currently locked into. He shut the door and then dropped her on his bed, both of them laughing when he caught himself right before he was about to squish her.

"Wow," He said, his hand going up to her cheek to softly stroke it, "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well, you're special to me," She looked up at him and he looked down at her, "we may not be a couple yet, but if we're being honest with each other, the way we act around each other, by holding hands, constantly touching each other and the way we stare at each other that I'm pretty sure just makes Raini and Calum want to barf," He laughed, "already pretty much makes us a couple."

"I guess," He answered back leaning down, he nudged his nose against her and moved it to the side. "But I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" He moved a strand of hair out of her way so that she could see him better.

"You are one strange girlfriend." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I'm a girlfriend?"

He nodded, "like you said, you've basically been my girlfriend for a while now, we just didn't know it."

She looked at him and then softly pressed her lips against his, kissing him, before breaking it, "then that makes you, birthday boy, my boyfriend."

"Hell yeah," He said and then they both laughed as he leaned in and then rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, before he lifted his head up to look at her. "You meant what you said, right?"

"Yes, Prince Charming," She winked at him and he felt his heart skip and something else twitch, but he wasn't paying much mind to that at the moment, "I want to start the next chapter of our fairytale. Wow that sounded even more lame out loud."

He laughed at her, "don't worry princess," He whispered against her lips, "it was perfect." And then he passionately kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes, okay?" Laura said and Ross nodded.<p>

It was about twenty minutes after making their relationship official. They had done a lot of making out, but Laura stopped him before they could go further. He was confused at first, but then she gave him a reassuring kiss, before getting up and walking to the other end of the room.

He turned around and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to his eyes to block his sight better. Once she knew he wasn't going to peek (and if she knew Ross at all, she knew he probably would try), she started to undress. He could hear the zipper, loud and clear and felt his stomach flop in anticipation.

"Okay," He heard a few moments later, "open your eyes and look at me."

He did so and his mouth dropped open as he saw her in front of him, in a lace nightie and a lace robe. He slowly got up and walked to her, her eyes blinking rapidly as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Beautiful," He murmured, his thumb touched her bottom lip, "you're so beautiful." Then he kissed her and she kissed him back, her hands going to the waistband of his jeans, she unbuttoned them, unzipping them she pushed them down and he immediately kicked them off, his shoes and socks had already off long before that. She fisted his shirt in her hands, pulling it up and they had to break apart the kiss so that he could take it off. It fell to the ground beside them, but they didn't pay any attention to that.

She pushed him until he was on his back on his bed (thankfully she knew which one was his and not Ryland's) and then straddled his waist, both legs on either side of him. She leaned in close enough, her mouth was right against his ear. She tried to not show that feeling him literally right beneath her, was getting to her as she whispered, "unwrap your present," and then she pulled back and winked at him.

"Damn, Laura." He whispered, "you just and we and you're and-" He just decided that he couldn't come up with a coherent sentence anymore and brought her closer, kissing her deeply and hard, causing a moan to come out of her, he pushed her robe off of her and then threw it somewhere to the side of the room. Like he really cared at that moment where it landed, honestly.

He then touched the hem of her nightie and pulled it up higher, his hands running along her sides as she shivered above him, he then pulled it off her, having to break the kiss, again, to do it. But right after it was completely taken off, he just resumed kissing her, as she kissed him back, pushing him until his head hit the pillow. She shifted above him and he groaned, feeling her warmth against him and it caused him to twitch which then caused her to moan his name.

Ross then broke the heated kiss to look at her, meaningfully and lovingly. "I just wanted to tell you something and it's not because of what we're about to do or what we're doing or because I'm caught up in the moment, but-" She shook her head, kissing him.

"I already know," She smiled at him and he looked at her, confused. "Just so you know, Ross, I love you too."

"How did you-"

"I can see it, Ross, you love me. You don't have to say it for me to know, if you remember, I can read you very easily almost to the point where I know exactly what you're thinking."

He smiled, "I love you, Laura. So much." Then, before she could say anything back, he flipped them over and ran his fingers along her sides, her lacy underwear and bra were still on, but he was okay with it. It was hot and it was sexy and he was just in love with both of them. But not as much as he was in love with the girl in front of him.

She didn't break any eye contact as she fingered the waistband of his boxers, her favorite pink ones that she loved to see whenever he was on set and he bent over to low or whatever to get something. It was a secret, but she knew she didn't have to keep it one for much longer. She pushed them down until they were at thigh-length and he just lifted himself, taking them off completely. She then reached behind her and again, not breaking eye contact, took off her bra, throwing it to the side and then doing the same with her underwear.

There was no going back now, she realized, her heart beating fast. They were both completely exposed to each other now.

He gently kissed her and she kissed him back, before breaking it. He watched her as he reached over to his beside drawer and pulled out the condom she had given him. Instead of letting him do it, she wanted to, so she took it from him and opened it. Then, she reached in between them and gently grabbed him causing his eyes to close and his body to jerk slightly at the pleasure he felt from it.

She moved her hand for a few seconds and then put the condom on. After, she positioned him at her entrance and he looked right at her, "you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm a hundred percent positive," She paused, "happy birthday, Ross." And with that, he slowly pushed himself inside her. Her body tensed a bit a the pain she felt, but she assured him she was okay and told him to keep going. Once he was fully inside of her and she could feel him growing harder, she felt herself relax and then moved her body slightly causing them both to moan. "Okay," She whispered again, "I'm ready."

He nodded and gently kissed her as he started to move in and out of her, slowly at first, but then her legs wrapped around him and he went in deeper and faster, hitting her "spot."

They were both moaning each other's names, louder and louder as they started to reach their breaking points. Since they were both still very new to it, they knew they probably wouldn't last that long, but they didn't care. Just as she was about to explode, her legs wrapped around him tighter, pushing him inside her more and his mouth was literally smushed against hers and they both came at the same time, panting as they rode out their orgasms, still holding on to each other and never breaking apart.

After it was over and he pulled out of her, she shook her head, pulling him close again. She didn't want him to leave her, in fact, she just wanted him to stay right where he was, forever. She didn't care if he was all sweaty later on once they got more used to it or if he was sticky or smelled back or whatever. She didn't want to leave him and most importantly, she just wanted to hold on to him. It was like she was afraid he would disappear if she just let him go, even if it was to throw away the used condom in the trash.

He gently kissed her and she responded, just as gently, her heart beating fast.

"Thank you," He said after a few moments, "for the best gift you could have ever given me." She knew what he was talking about and she smiled. He looked down at her and noticed the necklace she was wearing, he picked up the charm and then lifted it up to his lips, kissing it. "Forever," He whispered.

"And always," She whispered back.

Yeah, he thought. It was definitely the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>"So, you got your girl, finally huh?" Rocky asked Ross a few hours later, as they sat on the couch and played some video games.<p>

"Yeah, she's mine." He smiled back at him. "Officially." He added.

Rocky leaned in and sniffed him, Ross pulled back and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You've got that _new to sex_ smell. Ross, are you not a virgin anymore?"

He shook his head, "I'm not answering that." He continued to play the video game.

"You so had sex with her." Rocky accused and he looked at him.

"You're really surprised by that? What did you think mom and dad taking you guys to the movie was all about?"

Rocky stared ahead, falling back on the couch and nodded, "well, damn. That's pretty cool."

"What the movie part or the sex?"

"Both." He answered, "though not together, because gross, you had sex while I was forced to spend an afternoon with mom, dad and our crazy siblings, plus Ratliff. Luckily, the movie was good and didn't have any porn in it, but that's not that point." He took a deep breath, "I'm just really happy for you, bro."

Ross smiled, "thanks." His eyes then went up to where Laura was, laughing with Rydel. He caught her eye and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then focused his attention back on his brother. "She's a really special girl."

"Trust me when I say, you two will be in each other's lives for life." Rocky told him, "don't let her go."

Ross shook his head, "nah, never."

And that was a promise he was going to keep for as long as he lived. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>She giggled as he chased after her hand wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. She turned around and then leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. He smiled into it and she smiled back and it was all they needed to remind each other that neither one of them was going anywhere.<p>

Best. Feeling. Ever. He thought.

He murmured he loved her against her lips and she repeated it back, kissing him again and again until they were both breathless.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews rock. Please and thank you. It's an old story. Like a year old (I wrote it before Ross' eighteenth birthday). <em>

_Much love! xx_


End file.
